


Don't Touch Me Until I Say So.

by mimimortis



Series: The Sowlmates Chronicles [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji is a Tease, Blow Jobs, BokuAka Week 2020, Hand Jobs, Kuroo shows up in the bonus scene to help Bokuto research, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimimortis/pseuds/mimimortis
Summary: Akaashi can’t seem to focus once Bokuto starts touching him, which can be frustrating when he just wants to watch Bokuto writhe under his touch.--Akaashi realized he had a few options: A) allow Bokuto to continue, ending with neither of them getting work done; B) refuse Bokuto in an attempt to have him study, resulting in him pouting and neither of them getting work done; or C) attempt to bribe Bokuto into getting work done, which may lead to subpar work on Bokuto’s end, but at least Akaashi would get some work done.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: The Sowlmates Chronicles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857142
Comments: 5
Kudos: 188
Collections: Bokuaka Week 2020, NSFW BokuAka Week 2020





	Don't Touch Me Until I Say So.

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got to the smut. You're welcome: [ambini42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambini42/pseuds/ambini42). Love ya :)

“Aghaaaaashi! Can we take a study break now?” Bokuto whined, throwing his head back onto Akaashi’s bed to look up at his boyfriend. Even though it would make more sense for Bokuto to study with the other third years, the older boy insisted on studying with Akaashi.

Akaashi, sitting cross-legged with books and papers surrounding him, sighed. It was the third time Bokuto had asked that question—and the intervals between the instances kept getting shorter. The shortened attention span for studying was partly Akaashi’s fault. Their last few sessions had devolved into them studying each other’s bodies instead of their assignments, but Akaashi was determined to be stronger this time.

“No, Bokuto-san, you need to study for your final exams,” Akaashi said, not looking up from his assignments, purposely avoiding Bokuto’s gaze.

Bokuto got up from the floor and jumped onto the bed behind Akaashi. When the other boy still didn’t react, Bokuto wrapped his arms around Akaashi’s waist and placed his head on the setter’s shoulder. Akaashi kept color-coding his English notes.

“Are you sure you don’t also want a break?” Bokuto whispered into Akaashi’s ear. “You’ve been working so  _ hard _ .”

“I said, n-ahhh.”

Akaashi’s  _ no _ caught in his throat as Bokuto lightly bit his ear, quickly moving a succession of kisses along his neck. The younger boy arched his neck to the side to allow Bokuto more access. As Bokuto’s lips left hungry kisses along Akaashi’s skin, his hands slipped under the setter’s shirt, roaming the skin underneath.

Akaashi realized he had a few options: A) allow Bokuto to continue, ending with neither of them getting work done; B) refuse Bokuto in an attempt to have him study, resulting in him pouting and neither of them getting work done; or C) attempt to bribe Bokuto into getting work done, which may lead to subpar work on Bokuto’s end, but at least Akaashi would get some work done. After taking a deep breath to collect himself, he pried Bokuto’s hands out from under his shirt and turned to look at the older boy.

“Bokuto-san, if you finish your math study guide, I will give you a... _ reward _ .”

Bokuto gave Akaashi a confused look before he realized what the other boy was hinting at. The older boy practically fell off the bed as he returned to the study table and started working again. Akaashi had bought himself at least an hour of peace; afterall, math was Bokuto’s worst subject, so that study guide would take him the longest to complete.

\--

Akaashi was organizing his notes when Bokuto announced that he had completed his study guide, feeling proud as he stared at the pages. After making sure his books and papers were stacked neatly, Akaashi moved off his bed and placed himself on Bokuto’s lap, straddling the older boy. He took the study guide out of Bokuto’s hands, noticing the older boy bite his lip as he watched Akaashi, and looked it over.

He may be in the grade below Bokuto, but even Akaashi could see that at least half of Bokuto’s answers were wrong. Akaashi decided not to care since he had only told the older boy to complete it. As Akaashi turned the pages slowly, Bokuto’s hands moved to his hips and slid down his sides to his ass. The younger boy placed the study guide onto the table. 

“Good work, Bokuto-san.”

Akaashi pulled Bokuto up for a kiss and slipped his tongue into Bokuto’s mouth, lacing his fingers through the spikey, two-toned hair. He caught Bokuto’s deep growl in his mouth as he ground his hips against the older boy. Their mouths moved faster, harder, and almost carelessly—like the only thing that mattered was getting a taste of each other.

Bokuto, emboldened by his boyfriend’s vigor, gripped and guided Akaashi’s hips into a deep, slow grind. The older boy was very aware of how the motion was affecting him. His body became tense as he felt himself grow harder, his cock barely being contained by his sweatpants. In a swift motion, Bokuto removed Akaashi’s shirt and ran his tongue across the younger boy’s chest.

Akaashi shuddered as if Bokuto’s tongue had sent electric shocks throughout his body. His mind became white noise as he threw his head back, a series of soft moans escaped with every breath. Akaashi was melting under Bokuto’s touch as the older boy left a series of kisses, licks, and bites along his chest, stomach, and hips. Bokuto’s hand on his back and his own light grip of Bokuto’s forearm were the only things keeping him from falling backwards.

Bokuto trailed kisses back up Akaashi’s skin, slowing down as he dragged his teeth along Akaashi’s neck. The younger boy pulled Bokuto by the hair into another kiss. Bokuto felt Akaashi’s hands roam down his back and pull at his shirt. Breaking away from the kiss, he helped the younger boy tug his shirt off and toss it to the side.

Akaashi bit his lip as he grazed his fingers over Bokuto’s bare chest. No matter how many times he got to see Bokuto shirtless, it was always breathtaking. Each muscle having been sculpted from hours of training, creating the masterpiece that sat before him—an Olympic god. Akaashi thought about running his tongue over every-

Bokuto’s lips were back on Akaashi and he started to lose focus under Bokuto’s touch, again.

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said, frustratingly quiet. He wanted to devour Bokuto, yet it was the older boy who was devouring him.

“Hmm?” Bokuto kept biting at Akaashi’s jaw.

“I want to touch you.”

Bokuto moved to Akaashi’s ear. “No need to ask, Akaashi. You know you can.”

Akaashi gripped Bokuto’s shoulders and pushed the older boy back so that he was leaning once again against Akaashi’s bed. There was a mixture of confusion and excitement across Bokuto’s face as he waited to see what the setter was going to do next.

“I want to touch you and pleasure you while you keep your hands to yourself,” Akaashi paused to meet Bokuto’s gaze. “You can’t touch or kiss me until I say so. Is that okay?”

“What will happen if I can’t keep my hands to myself?” Bokuto asked as a blush painted across his cheeks.

“I will stop touching you all together,” Akaashi replied.

“Okay.”

Bokuto watched as Akaashi got up from his lap, walked over to the dresser, and retrieved something from the top drawer. He looked curiously at his boyfriend as the younger boy brought back a slim, black item, which Bokuto soon recognized as their school tie.

“What’s that for?”

Akaashi kneeled next to Bokuto.

“Move forward a little and put your arms behind your back.”

It hit Bokuto what Akaashi was doing with the tie. Akaashi moved behind Bokuto and wrapped the tie around his wrists, knotting and pulling it secure.

“Is that too tight?” he asked.

Bokuto wiggled his wrists a little, “No, it’s fine.”

Akaashi continued to wrap the long end of the tie around Bokuto’s wrists a few more times. He looked at the knot and knew he was going to remember Bokuto’s hands bound anytime he wore his uniform now. It was a fact he was more than okay with. 

Bokuto stayed silent as Akaashi ran a finger along a vein in his forearm, switching to the other arm as he reached the elbow. Bokuto’s whimpering when Akaashi pulled his touch away turned into a groan as Akaashi bit into Bokuto’s shoulder blade. Akaashi ran his hands along the older boy’s back as he trailed his tongue along the skin, pausing to leave marks on Bokuto’s skin. As his mouth moved to the back of Bokuto’s neck, his right hand moved along the older boy’s shoulder and up his neck to grasp his chin. Akaashi pulled Bokuto’s head to the right to nibble on his left ear, his left hand now wrapped to Bokuto’s front, roaming the larger boy’s chest. 

“Agh-ghaaaashi, you’re so-nggghhh sexy-mmmm,” Bokuto said through soft moans.

“Thank you, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi hummed into Bokuto’s ear, the setter’s breath tickling Bokuto and making him shudder. 

Akaashi stood up, and Bokuto whined at the loss of touch. Akaashi walked around the older boy to be able to get a better look at the scene: Bokuto shirtless, hands tied behind his back, and sitting on Akaashi’s floor—his eyes begged the younger boy to touch him again. Akaashi hovered over Bokuto, his finger tapping on his lips as he thought about what he wanted to do first.

Akaashi settled down into Bokuto’s lap, straddling him once again. The setter ran his hand along the inside of Bokuto’s thigh, slowing down as he felt Bokuto’s erection. He gave Bokuto a playful smile as he sunk down to leave a mark on the older boy’s collarbone, his hand continuing to rub Bokuto through his sweatpants. 

Bokuto swore as his body twitched from Akaashi’s touch. 

Akaashi played with the waistband of Bokuto’s briefs peeking out from his sweatpants. A guttural noise rose in Bokuto’s throat as the younger boy’s lips moved to his neck, a hand brushing lightly brushing the precum from his cock. He fidgeted in his restraints, but it was to keep himself from breaking free to attack his boyfriend—he did not want Akaashi to stop.

Akaashi removed his hand from Bokuto’s cock and pulled his lips away from Bokuto’s neck. Akaashi met the golden eyes with a fervent stare as he brought his palm to his mouth and spat into it. He kept his eyes on the older boy and he reached back under Bokuto’s briefs to stroke his erection.

“Shit! Fuck! ‘Ghaash-ngh-shi!” Bokuto exclaimed softly as his head fell back.

It wasn’t the first time that Akaashi had stroked Bokuto, but it was the first time he had gotten to focus all his attention without being distracted. Akaashi was aware of everywhere he touched Bokuto and the older boy’s every reaction at the touches. He loved every second of that kind of power.

In one motion, and with some assistance from Bokuto, Akaashi pulled off the rest of Bokuto’s clothes so that he now sat naked in front of the younger boy.

“Sit on the edge of the bed,” Akaashi ordered.

It was harder than normal, his balance thrown off from his tied hands and the adrenaline from everything Akaashi had done to him so far, but Bokuto pulled himself up to sit on the edge of the bed. He watched Akaashi expectantly as the younger boy walked towards him and dropped between his legs. 

Akaashi slid his hands along Bokuto’s thighs, watching the older boy’s cock twitch when his hands drew closer and hearing the whimper when he pulled away. 

“Aaa-Akaaashiiii, why do… do you-nggh have to tease me-mmmm?” Bokuto whined. Akaashi looked up at the boy and spat in his hand again before wrapping it around Bokuto’s erection.

As Akaashi worked Bokuto’s cock in his right hand, his mouth fell to the thick thighs that tortured him during practice. Akaashi covered Bokuto’s thighs in marks—all able to be hidden by his gym shorts and knee pads—while continuing to stroke Bokuto. His pace quickened just to slow down when he felt the older boy tense.

“Fuck! I’m close…” Bokuto gasped.

Akaashi stopped and lightly squeezed the base.

“Not yet, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said, removing his mouth from Bokuto’s skin. Then his mouth was hovering over the tip of Bokuto’s erection.

“Akaashi, you don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Bokuto said, looking down at his boyfriend.

Akaashi looked up, his eyes hungry, and said, “But I really want to, Bokuto-san~”

Bokuto wasn’t sure if it was the way Akaashi had said his name or the hot mouth descending onto his erection that made him groan—maybe some combination of both. The groan was quickly followed by a string of curse words and Akaashi’s name. Bokuto fell backwards as the younger boy’s head moved up and down on his cock. 

Every so often, Akaashi would moan around Bokuto’s cock causing the older boy to shudder and moan louder. 

Akaashi moved his hand to the base of Bokuto’s cock, stroking what didn’t fit into his mouth. He slowly increased his pace, rendering the older boy speechless and only able to voice grunts.

“Aaa...kaaa….fuck….gonna….come...”—Akaashi reached up to cup Bokuto’s balls with his free hand—”’Ghaaashiii.”

Akaashi, sensing the older boy was about to release, situated the cock in his mouth to aim at the back of his throat. When Bokuto came, he sat back up as his hips thrusted. Akaashi took it all in his mouth, stroking the older boy until the end of his orgasm. Then, Akaashi removed himself and threw his head back to swallow.

Akaashi moved to sit on Bokuto’s lap, the older boy slumping forward to rest his head in the nape of Akaashi’s neck, breathing heavy. Akaashi reached behind to loosen the tie and pulled it free from Bokuto’s wrists. 

“You can touch me-”

Like a runner who had been waiting for the gunshot, Bokuto moved quickly to wrap his arms around Akaashi and turned them around to throw the younger boy onto the bed. Akaashi’s textbooks and notes fell to the ground in the process.

“Sorry-” Bokuto started to apologize when Akaashi pulled him in for a kiss on the mouth.

Bokuto continued the wet kiss as his hands moved downward. Akaashi had really not known how hard he had been until Bokuto’s hands were on him and rubbing him through his shorts.

“I can help with that,” Bokuto said with a smirk. Akaashi removed his own shorts and briefs. Bokuto wrapped his hand around Akaashi’s erection, and Akaashi pulled the other boy’s face in for another kiss.

The kiss was sloppy and rough. Akaashi often paused as he breathed a moan into the older boy’s mouth. Bokuto bit at Akaashi’s lip before inserting his tongue into Akaashi’s mouth again, his hand moving steadily up and down the other’s cock. 

Bokuto rolled over so that he now hovered over the younger boy, breaking the kiss off to focus on other parts of Akaashi’s body: ear, neck, chest. As Bokuto licked and sucked on Akaashi’s nipple, his hand stroked the setter faster.

“Fuck… Bo… Kou… Shit-ngggh,” Akaashi said breathlessly. 

Akaashi’s hands were tugging on Bokuto’s hair, and, as a response, Bokuto bit down on the younger boy’s shoulder. The combination of the sensation building from Bokuto’s hand around his cock with the added pain that had come from teeth digging into his shoulder sent Akaashi over the edge. He came, spilling over Bokuto’s hand and onto his own stomach.

Bokuto moved onto his back next to Akaashi, both boys breathing heavy with rapid heartbeats. They laid on Akaashi’s bed in silence, letting their thoughts settle and the world return from normal. 

“There’s a towel in my gym bag by the door. Could you-” Akaashi hadn’t even finished his question when Bokuto rolled off the bed to retrieve the towel.

After wiping up the mess, they threw the towel back onto the floor and collapsed again in each other’s arms. Akaashi rested his head on Bokuto’s chest, listening to the other boy’s steady heartbeat as Bokuto played with his hair. It was a tender embrace that juxtapositioned what they had been doing just a few minutes prior, and Akaashi loved both. Akaashi loved every moment he had gotten to share with Bokuto, and he was ready for even more.

“I think I’m ready to have sex,” Akaashi said.

“Right now?” Bokuto’s hand stopped moving, and he looked down to meet his boyfriend’s gaze. He had never had sex with a boy before. Was that something you could just decide to do out of nowhere?

Akaashi chuckled into Bokuto’s chest. “Not now, but I wouldn’t mind it happening sometime soon. Maybe we could do a few more things with the tie before you left for university, too.”

“I wouldn’t mind that either,” Bokuto replied, snuggling Akaashi into a tighter embrace. 

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus Scene!!  
>  \--
> 
> ##### Conversation: Kubro 
> 
> SOS! HELP! 119!<<  
>  Akaashi says he wants to have sex<<
> 
> >>How is that a 119 situation?
> 
> Because I’ve only had sex with girls!!<<  
>  How do boys have sex?!?!<<
> 
> >>I gotchu bro. Hang tight
> 
> Two hours later there was a knock at Bokuto’s front door. From his room, Bokuto heard the greetings of the unannounced guest.
> 
> “Testurou-kun, I didn’t know you were coming over,” Bokuto’s mother said.
> 
> “Yeah, I just came to help Bo study,” Kuroo replied.
> 
> “How sweet. Please, come in. Koutarou is in his room, you can go on up.”
> 
> Moments later, Kuroo was bursting through Bokuto’s door and plopped a binder onto Bokuto’s bed at his feet. Bokuto sat up and inspected the binder. He flipped through the pages, noticing some interesting anatomy diagrams and tabs labeled: preparation, penetration, and toys.
> 
> “What is this?” Bokuto asked.
> 
> “It’s hours of research on gay sex that I just happen to have.” Kuroo smirked. “Now do you want my help or not, bro?”  
> 


End file.
